rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brand of Infernal Hierarchy
The Brand of Infernal Hierarchy Artifact 5: Base Artifact 5: Helltech Magical Material: Demon Essence Attunement Cost: 0m (Helltech) 8 Infernal Exaltation's were made for She Who Lives in Her Name. They were stolen, they were warped, they were reborn, they were given Urge's, Unwoven Coadjutor's, and they were trained. Finally, when they were ready to serve at last, they were brought before the form of the Yozi herself, to gaze upon that which now touched their souls, eyes open and truly seeing. Of them, three stood there silently, still or puzzled, unable to comprehend what they were seeing. One stood there, enraptured, lost in her infinite depths and majesty, his mind shattered into a thousand pieces as he tried to comprehend an order beyond him. One realized the full depth of what he had done, and what he would yet do, and collapsed weeping, the vestiges of his humanity tearing at his mind. Two fled screaming, to be hunted down by the collective legions of hell, the first among Green Sun Price's to be slain and reincarnated. Last among the eight was Silus. He fell in love. In all religions, both of the Gods and the Primordials, few things are more terrifying than a true believer -- one who gives their soul to a higher power, willingly and without reservation. For all that they announce their beliefs and intents with open honesty, they are unpredictable, for their thoughts are fundamentally alien to those with less dedication. Who but the truly mad could see the 9,997 flaming sphere as another might a wounded bird? He felt her pain of imprisonment, grieved for her incurable wounds, and offered her the only dedication the Fire That Burns All Thoughts would ever accept -- the unconditional. While others wept, fled, or wondered, he knelt before her and cleared his mind of all thoughts, for he knew such things hurt her. He would not wonder, think, or doubt, unless she willed him to do so, letting himself be but a mirror for her radiance, and a vessel for her thoughts. And as he did this, she struck out at him, and burned his caste mark upon his forehead, well and forever. Her mark. The brand that marks him as First Among Her Chosen. The mark reflects the Yozi's true nature, rather than the twisted will of her captors. It grants +2 to all Virtues. It has the side effect that his caste mark is effectively always flaring, a severe problem for an Infernal. It can be covered with a thick cloth, but it will still be visible as "something glowing on his forehead." Nothing short of a full face-covering heavy armor helmet actually hides the mark. The mark is also corrupted by her prision however, as she herself is, and so contains the Urge to always shore up the existing order for fear of chaos -- even if that is not necessarily the best long term course of action. In accordance with her Principle of Hierarchy, it gives him total command over all spirits below him in the chain of command (see spirit charms) as well as many mortals, along with a number of other abilities that reflect her new infernal nature. Spirit Charms Given: Subtle Whispers ''-- The whispers of SWLIHN's dark prophet corrupt the soul.'' Measure the Wind ''-- The fires of She Who Lives flicker in response to the flows of Essence.'' Amethyst Awareness ''-- In the fires that burn all thoughts, the secrets of Essence reveal hidden truths.'' Regalia of Authority ''-- The Brand marks Silus as First Among Defilers'' Bread of Weak Spirit ''-- Those who will can't or won't serve by other means shall serve Her order as fuel for their betters.'' Divine Decree ''-- She defines the Principle of Order, and by that right commands it as no other can.'' Sheathing the Material Form ''-- The Power of She Who Lives shields her prophet from harm.'' Principle of Motion ''-- All Principles of Creation empower the chosen.'' Meat of Broken Flesh ''-- Enemies of the Hierarchy shall be fuel for it's fires.'' Destiny Sponsorship ''-- Silus is first among the chosen, and for that, is blessed in ways others are not.'' Sponsorship Restrictions: Scars of the Revolution ''-- Silus may never assist rebels overthrowing their masters or servants their creators.'' Shun the Great Betrayer ''-- Silus may not tolerate the presence of any holy relic or alter to Autocthon -- and must either destroy it or refuse to be in it's presence..'' A Lover Once Scorned ''-- Silus may never subordinate himself to dragonbloods or other servants of Gaia -- not even as part of a disguise.'' Scorn the Gods Creation ''-- If any servant of Heaven uses Signet of Righteous Authority or other means of using the Loom of Fate to cow mortals, Silus must chastise them with his own mark.'' Respect for the Dead ''-- Barring a reason to suspect them of hostile intentions, Silus must show respect and hospitality to Abyssals and other servants of the Neverborn.'' Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult